kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Chalice
:Kamen Rider Chalice is a character from the tokusatsu TV series Kamen Rider Blade, which aired in Japan in 2004/2005. His voice and his human form, Hajime Aikawa, was played by Japanese actor/singer, Ryōji Morimoto. The name "Chalice" comes from the Minor Arcana version of the Suit of Hearts: the Suit of Cups which symbolize the emotion and love that Hajime acquired over the series. Fictional character biography A Wild Card Rider who is actually the infamous Black Joker Undead, the most powerful of the Undead; the 53rd Existence. He is feared by other Undead as his victory in the Battle Fight would mark the end of all life on Earth. Unsealed around the time the other Undead were released, Joker battled The Mantis Undead and assumed his form, taking on the name of Chalice. He later seals the Human Undead, using the card to assume human form. The result of using both of these cards to assume their forms for most of the time resulted with both the Human Undead's compassion for life and the Mantis' Undead's fighting spirit collectively suppressing Chalice's natural impulse as the Joker. However, many of the Royal Club Undead who knew his true identity made attempts to dispose of him. On such attempt by the Giraffa Undead ended with an innocent bystander witnessing the battle being mortally wounded by accident in the skirmish. The dying photographer handed him a photograph of his family and Joker decide to protect his family in which he did to atone for his death. The Joker adopted the name Hajime Aikawa, a free lance photographer, after this incident. Though he thought less of humans originally, Hajime's time with the young girl and the widow of the photographer, Kurihara Haruka and Amane, made him realized that the humans were good beings and wished for himself to be human instead of being the Joker due to his interest of human emotion. Hajime's feelings eventually expanded to Kenzaki (Kamen Rider Blade), who became a dear friend of his, and then Kamen Rider Garren. But when the Caucasus Undead takes most of his cards, the sealed Mantis Undead among them, it causes Hajime to regress back into the Joker after attempting to resist until Leangle unseals Hajime's cards and use the Undead against him. After managing to reseal them all, the Joker goes on a rampage until he is provided with the Evolution Paradoxa, allowing Hajime to have full control of himself. However, this lasted until Giriffa Undead was sealed, with Hajime losing control and his impulse as Joker comes forth with the Stone of Sealing creating his army of DarkRoaches to eliminate all humans. In the end, Kenzaki is the only one to combat him head on. Series Ending Kenzaki sacrificed his humanity in order to save Hajime and in turn, the Battle Fight resulted in a stalemate as they part ways to keep it so. In the end, Hajime is allowed to keep his Human Spirit card to maintain his disguise and stays with the Kurihara family for the rest of his life; but still remembers what Kenzaki has done for him. However, he is aware that if he and Kenzaki cross paths, fate will step in and force them to fight. Missing Ace Ending Kenzaki was forced to defeat Hajime and seal him. Though in seemed to be over, the actions of the Albino Joker four years later forced Kenzaki to have Kamen Rider Leangle release the Black Joker from his card prison to aid in protecting Amane as his true self and later as Chalice. In the end, Hajime sacrificed himself by switching places with Amane to save her and give the other Riders an advantage over their enemy. His spirit was later shown watching over Amane, the girl assured by Kenzaki that Hajime will always be there. Transformations Ace Form *'Height': 204cm *'Weight': 109kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3.2t, 320AP *'Kicking Power': 5.2t, 520AP *'Maximum Jump Height': 45m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4.8s Unlike the B.O.A.R.D Riders, Chalice is not a Kamen Rider transformation produced by a Rider System. Chalice is in fact the name of the legendary Mantis Undead of the A: "Change Mantis". The Joker, using the Rouse Card of this sealed Undead, mimics the form, attributes and power of the Mantis Undead via the Chalice Rouzer. Though Chalice favors agility, this "Undead Rider" is basically superior to the B.O.A.R.D Riders in every respect, making him a lethal adversary to either side: Undead or Rider. Wild Chalice *'Height': 204cm *'Weight': 109kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 4.2t, 420AP *'Kicking Power': 6.2t, 620AP *'Maximum Jump Height': 60m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4.5s Wild Chalice is the ultimate form of Chalice, which merges the power of the K: "Evolution Paradoxa" with A: "Change Mantis" to unify the powers of the other Rouse Cards of the Heart Suit. Outside of its combat practicality, Wild Chalice serves an even more vital purpose to Chalice. Thanks to the additional power of , Wild Chalice can suppress the power of the Joker and effectively subdue its influence. To that effect, Wild Chalice becomes an extension of the Joker's "Trump" effect and can harness the powers of all Rouze Cards in the form of the "Wild Card". Interestingly, Wild Chalice has a nearly identical colour scheme to Garren's, having a crimson base and green visor. 4 Of Hearts Form *'Height': 198cm *'Weight': 128kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 4.2t, ???AP *'Kicking Power': 6.2t, ???AP *'Maximum Jump Height': 100m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4.5s When Hajime's Ace card was taken by Eagle Undead. He used his 4 of hearts card to transform. Which revealed that when he scans a Undead card on his Chalice Rouzer. He later gave his four of hearts card to Kenzaki to defeat the Eagle Undead. Kenzaki did and gave back his Ace of Hearts card. Gear & Accessories Chalice Rouzer The Chalice Rouzer is a unique transformation device bestowed upon the Joker Undead. The full extent of its power is unknown, but the Chalice Rouzer is capable of reproducing the DNA of sealed Undead and mimic their forms with frightening accuracy, as well as their respective powers and abilities. Further adding to its uniqueness, is that the Chalice Rouzer utilizes the "Swipe" function, which became the template for the Rider System's "Rouzer" technology. Chalice Arrow Chalice’s primary armament; a reproduction of the bow and arrow weapon originally used by Chalice the Mantis Undead with the added functionality when combined with the Chalice Rouzer. It proves to be a truly versatile weapon, facilitating many combat functions; the basic projectile "bow" mode which volleys out waves of laser bolts; a "knuckle" mode normally reserved for melee engagement; and the "blade" mode which utilizes the blade-like joints of the Chalice Arrow as lethal weapons. Being a genuine Undead weapon, the Chalice Arrow doesn't have the AP cache feature to replicate the effects of Rouze Cards (a staple within B.O.A.R.D's Rider System). Wild Slasher Chalice’s primary armament while in Wild Chalice; two kama-like weapons that resemble mantis claws and can be folded and interlocked with the Chalice Arrow, assembling an entirely new weapon in the process, the "Wild Rouzer", able to shot out a beam of energy at its target. Shadow Chaser The Shadow Chaser is Chalice's personal motorbike. Normally in the form of a normal (Honda XR250) motorbike, only upon transformations does the Shadow Chaser appear. The Shadow Chaser served as the basis for the BOARD Rider bike technology, which enables the rider to augment certain aspects of the bike's performance with Rouse Cards. Performance Modes Tornado Chaser *'Cards Required:' Tornado Hawk (6''') :This performance mode is activated with the use of the '''6: "Tornado Hawk" card. Once 'roused', the Shadow Chaser generates a high-gale wind barrier which properly defends against offending enemies. Rouse Cards: Heart Suit Rouse Combos Spinning Wave *'Cards Required:' Chop Head (3') + Tornado Hawk ('6) Chalice's signature card combo; The combo enables Chalice to envelop himself in a wind cyclone, then delivering a karate chop to his opponent, coupling 3's "CHOP" effect imbued with the wind-attribute of the 6's "TORNADO" effect. Spinning Attack *'Cards Required:' Drill Shell (5') + Tornado Hawk ('6) The combo enables Chalice to float in the air through a tornado and deliver a corkscrew kick to his opponent, coupling 5's "DRILL" effect imbued with the wind-attribute of the 6's "TORNADO" effect. Spinning Dance *'Cards Required:' Float Dragonfly (4') + Drill Shell ('5) + Tornado Hawk (6') This card combo enhances the "Spinning Attack" combo with the addition of '''4's "''FLOAT" effect. With this, Chalice can levitate higher to do his corkscrew kick attack, making it stronger. Bio-Chop Combo Cards Required: 'Chop Head ('3) + Bio Plant (7''') The combo allows Chalice to tie up his opponent with a vine, pulling them to him and chopping them. First used against the Centipede Undead. (Note: When Chalice rouzes his ''"BIO"'' card on the Chalice Rouzer, it was announced as "VINE") Wild Cyclone *'''Cards Required: Wild Card Chalice's signature card combo while in Wild Chalice; enabling Chalice fire a high intensity beam from the Wild Rouzer. It can also be used to power up the Wild Rouzer for a powerful slash. References Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Blade Riders Category:Non human riders